Cutting boards and mats for cleaning fish and cutting the fish to make filets are often slippery. Attempts to make the working surface non-slippery often result in rendering the working surface difficult to clean. A smooth surface on a conventional cutting board or mat allows the fish to slide, and since the fish is also slippery to the human hand, it is easy to lose control of the fish. This can result in injury if the fish is being cut with a sharp instrument for cleaning or filleting. Conventional attempts to make the surface non-slip, such as adding texture, sandpaper, or astroturf to the surface also render the surface difficult to clean and apt to retain fish odors.